The Land of Saratopia
by Sarah Twins
Summary: Christophe and Brenna have been betrothed since childhood, but were never told. Now they've fallen in love, but with other people. Rated T for now, may be changed later on.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everybody. We've decided to post this story on here. It's only one of the two stories we're working on, but the other one we're gonna try to get published. Hope you enjoy it, and please leave us reviews to let us know how we're doing.

Once upon a time, in a far far away land, there lived a king named Jasper. He and his friend Henrie were like brothers, and so they decided to arrange a marriage between the young prince and Henrie's oldest daughter. By the time Prince Christophe's third birthday had rolled around, their engagement was offical.

Screw that. Fifteen years ago, that would have been the way this story was told. In my country, that is. I was three when the invaders came, so I don't remember much. But I know what is written in the books.

There's just one problem. My brother Christophe's story has always been mistold. Many people believe that his fiancee was kidnapped, and he married her sister out of an obligation to her family. But the truth is, she ran off to the Americas willingly with the son of a servant after the war ended. As for Christophe, it wasn't so much an obligation to the family as it was his true feelings. He had fallen in love with his fiancee's sister.

I have taken it upon myself to let the world know what really happened fifteen years ago. So take a seat, sit back, and listen up.


	2. Chapter 2

Heya! I know it's been forever, but school started and we haven't had a chance to work on it together.(one thing i can say-thank god for googledocs!) But here's chapter one. Hope you enjoyed!

Chapter One

Brenna impatiently sat next to her father, while he and the king discussed political matters that she had no interest in. She had long ago tuned out their voices, and was instead watching her sister and the prince attempt to get past one of the guards, whose job was to keep that very thing from happening. When they finally succeeded, she turned back to her father, who at this point was trying to get the king to agree to allowing the newcomers from a neighboring country to settle in Saratopia with no problems.

"Father, may I be excused?" Brenna asked during a pause. The two men looked at her. "I have something to ask my sister," she explained.  
>Lord Henrie and the king both examined Brenna's face. Lord Henrie thought for a moment, then said, "Yes, you may, be excused, but both of you need to be back by dinner. The king has been so kind as to invite us all to dinner tonight in the palace. And," he added, exchanging a glance with his friend, "We have an announcement to make."<p>

She nodded once and rose, lifting her skirt with one hand. "We shall." She left the throne room, following the path her sister and the prince had taken. She ran into them eventually. They were sitting on a little couch, quietly talking.

"Zephyria, father wants us back in the throne room by dinner time," she instructed her younger sister. "Be there. I'm going to go get dressed. I'll see you in our room." And off she went.

Zephyria smiled over at Christophe and said quietly "Well that means I'd better go and get dressed as well. I will catch up with you later on." She then grabbed the book that had been her excuse to go into the quietness of the library, which was never used, and turned to follow her sister's path.  
>Zephyria caught up with her sister, who smiled at her. "So, how are you and Christophe?" she asked, her smile widening into a grin. "When do you plan on telling Father and the king that you wish to be married?"<p>

"Christophe and I are fine. Dad and King Jasper have been quite busy lately with these immigrants coming into Saratopia. Dad wants no problems, but King Jasper thinks we should fight them," Zephyria says sounding as though she were there for the whole conversation held in Brenna's presence. "Christophe says they are too busy to worry about things such as our wishes to be wed."

"Yes, but you might wish to tell them before it's too late," Brenna advised her. The two sisters had reached the room they held while staying at the palace. "I wonder what father and the king want to announce. They said they had something they would at dinner. What do you think it is?"

"Maybe they want to announce that they finally have agreed war is not in the best interest of Saratopia or the Saratopians. Then Christophe and I could tell them that we wish to be wed, and you can calm down because we will have it done before it's too late," Zephyria smiled, hoping her sister caught that she was just playing around.

Brenna smiled back at her sister, then sighed. "Oh little sister, you are so lucky," she said quietly, going through her dresses, trying to find one appropriate for dinner at the palace. "I wish I could tell father about Jesse. But he would never approve." She held out a dark green gown. "What do you think of this one?"

Zephyria smiled and said "You know that is the one I always tell you brings out your eyes. So, of course I love it." Zephyria then proceeded to pull dress upon dress of her own out, trying to find the right one.

"Go with the silver one," Brenna said, slipping her own dress on. "You always look gorgeous in that one."

Zephyria grabbed the silver one and quickly threw the others back where they belonged. She then rushed to change, unsure of how long she had left before dinner.

Her sister stood in front of the mirror, messing with her hair. "What do you think I should do with it?" she questioned her sister, turning to her. "Long braid or twisted braid?"

"I love the twisted braid you do. I can't ever get mine to go right." Zephyria said, demonstrating how her twisted braid was failing.

Once Brenna had her hair fixed, she turned to Zephyria. "You know, if you use the pins Lukas brought back from France, you might be able to get your hair to do it. Do you have them here, or are they home?"

Zephyria rummaged through her top drawer, emerging with a handful of fancy looking hair pins. "These ones?" She knew that Lukas, their older brother, had come home with them from one of his many trips but she was unsure of what country it was.

"Oui," Brenna told her. "Here, sit," she instructed, gesturing to one of the chairs. Her sister obeyed. A few minutes later, she had gotten Zephyria's hair up. She handed her a hand mirror. "Well? Do you like it?"

"I love it," Zephyria was a tad louder than she had meant to be. "Sorry I was a tad excited. I didn't mean to be loud." She then quickly busied herself with the rest of the dressing she had to do when attending a dinner at the palace.

When the two sisters were finished getting ready, Brenna turned to the younger girl. "Are you ready for the announcement?" In her mind, she added, 'And let's hope it's something good.'

She smiled at her older sister, and said, "Yes, I am ready. Let's just hope it is a good announcement this time."

We would have written more, but Sarah R had to get off, so that's it. Sorry again for the wait, and please review!


	3. Chapter 3

Thank God for google docs. There would be no way we would've been able to write this without it. Hope you enjoy this chapter. :) And please review, it will make us smile. make it a belated birthday gift for Sarah R here, who turned 17 years old on the 2nd of this month.

Chapter Two

Halfway during the meal, King Jasper rose and cleared his throat. "Attention please," he said, and the hall went quiet. "Lord Henrie?" Brenna and Zephyria's father stood as well, and the girls glanced at each other. "We have an announcement to make."

"So do I, Father," Christophe said. Zephyria let out a little gasp, and Brenna stared. Was he finally going to ask? But... "You go first, sir."

The king eyed his son for a moment, then raised his glass. "Lord Henrie and I have been friends for many, many years," he began. "In this time we have been through several great adventures together, one of which is parenthood."

Lord Henrie took over. "When my eldest daughter was born, we decided it was time to join our bloodlines." He paused. "And so, that is why we announce today the engagement between Prince Christophe and Lady Brenna."

The reaction was immediate. Among the applause, however, Brenna heard something drop. She turned to the noise to see Jesse standing at the head of the table, the remains of a tray at his feet. She was completely numb. This couldn't be happening.

Zephyria, who had been quietly awaiting Christophe's announcement, was now almost in tears. She turned to King Jasper and Lord Henrie and asked, in the most cheerful voice possible, "May I be excused? I am not feeling very well."

"Of course, daughter," Lord Henrie said, his eyes on Brenna and Christophe, who were now staring at each other in horror. Not that he knew it was horror, of course.

Zephyria got up as quickly as possible and left the room. She knew Brenna didn't want to be with Christophe, and she knew Jesse was as hurt by the announcement as the rest of them. What she didn't know was what to do about it.

After Zephyria left, the rest of dinner dragged by. She longed to go after Jesse, who had raced out right after her sister, but it would be too suspicious if she did. So she was forced to sit while the king and her father discussed the wedding. When it finally ended, she left as quickly as she could without drawing attention. In the library, Jesse, Zephyria, and Christophe were already there.

"What are we going to do?" she asked. "I'm sorry Christophe, you're my best friend, but I cannot marry you."

"You know I love you Brenna but not like that. Why can't our parents see that there is someone better for both of us?" Christophe said looking down at his hands as he fiddled with a piece of string on his shirt.

"There's got to be something!" Brenna said, close to tears, as Jesse pulled her close to him. "They can't see it because they're... they think they're doing what's best for us. I should be honored," she quoted with disgust.

Zephyria, who had been silent since her sister came in the room, turned and said "Maybe there is a way we can make Brenna's marriage to Christophe impossible. Then you would both be free to marry whom ever you want...but how?"

"The only way for that is for Brenna to get pregnant," Jesse said, speaking for the first time. "And there's no way I would do that to her."

"What if it's the only chance we have? Are you going to stand back and allow the love of your life to marry someone she doesn't want to be with?" Zephyria was so angry that she began to cry. She couldn't understand why they thought she wasn't good enough to be with Christophe.

"Look," Christophe said, "If Jesse gets Brenna pregnant, your father - and mine - will hang him! It would be going against the crown, seeing as how she's now the prince's fiancee. I know of one other way for us to get out of this, but I am not saying it will be easy to do," Christophe paused waiting for everyone's response.

"Well? What it is?" Jesse asked, clutching Brenna's hand.

"If you choose to take this option I can't guarantee you will be allowed to return to Saratopia while my father is still king," Christophe said, reaching over and pulling Zephyria closer to him.

"If we run away," Brenna said softly.

"It may be the only way to solve our problem. The only question is where to run to. Brenna do you know where Lukas is anymore?" Zephyria tried to sound optimistic but really she felt that their bond may suffer due to this engagement.

"Lukas took Victoria and Issaic to the Americas," Brenna told her sister. "I don't think running away right now is the right thing to do though, Zephyria." She glanced at Jesse and Christophe. "I can't leave Father when he's ill."

"You are right. I don't know what I was thinking. I should probably go check on father anyway. He will think it odd if I am missing and-" Zephyria was cut off.

At that moment, the door to the library opened, and the King entered. "Here's where you three ran off to! With all the excitement we never to hear your announcement Christophe."

Brenna quickly yanked her hand away from Jesse's before the king noticed, and Zephyria slowly pulled away from the prince.

"What did you wish to announce at dinner tonight, Christophe?" The king sounded suspicious.

"And what on earth are the three of you doing in here with a... with a servant?"

Jesse bowed to the king and hurried out of the library, leaving Brenna staring after him, tears forming again in her eyes.

Zephyria acting quickly told the king "He saw I wasn't feeling well and cared for my well being, your highness. He stayed with me so I wouldn't be alone. The prince and my sister just arrived before you did, and he hadn't had a chance to leave."

The King began to speak, but the door flew open. "Your Majesty," one of the guards panted, "We're under attack!"

The King spun around and began barking orders, telling one guard to take the prince to safety, and another to take the girls to where their father was. There were blasts from every direction and people yelling. The girls followed close behind their guide as quickly possible knowing the danger they were faced with.

"Where's Jesse?" Brenna whispered frantically to her sister.

"I am quite positive he knows where to go in case of an invasion. He will be fine," Zephyria tried to reassure her sister although she wasn't sure herself.

The guard took them in their father's room, and stood at the door with two others. "Father, who's attacking us?" Brenna asked him.

"It is the foreigners," he told them. "They have weapons I've never seen before." Was it just Brenna, or was their father's face too pale?

"Father sit down you seem unwell. Brenna will you please help me take father to his chair?" Zephyria said grabbing their father's arm.

Brenna took his other arm, and the two led him to a chair. Once he was seated, she turned to Zephyria. "I'll be right back. I'll tell one of the guards."

"Be careful, they will be hung and so will I if something happens to you." Zephyria said trying to lighten the mood.

"They're just outside the door," she said. "And you won't be hung." She left her sister and opened the door, only to see the bodies laying outside the door, and she let out a scream.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

Zephyria ran across the room to see why her sister had screamed.

"No Zeph, get back," Brenna instructed, slamming the door before she could see, and locking it as well.

"What's wrong Brenna?" Their father's voice was just barely audible above the blasts outside.

"Zeph," Brenna said softly, so he wouldn't be able to overhear. "The guards are dead." She covered her mouth, muffling the scream. "We need to get father out of here. There's no possible way he can fight the intruders while he's this ill." she turned back to their father. "Nothing, father," she said. "The fighting just scared me, that's all."

"Bren, I am not going to leave you here. You are the Prince's fiancée and therefore your life is of higher value. You take father a go." Zephyria knew it wasn't her sister's way of being though and she would never allow it.

"Screw my life value," Brenna snapped, making Zephyria stare at her in surprise. "No one is staying behind. Neither of us can get dad out of here alone, so we go together." She swallowed, glancing to where he sat in his chair. "Even together I don't see how we can possibly get him out." A bang on the door made them both jump.

"Brenna! Zephyria!" It was Jesse and Christophe's voices. Brenna raced to the door and let them in before locking it again.

Zephyria look back at their father who was now passed out on the chair. She felt the tears rise; the same tears she pushed away when that dreadful announcement was made at dinner. Had that only been two hours ago? She wished she had been able to tell everyone her true feelings.

Brenna wasn't holding back the tears; they slid down her face. "We have to go," she whispered, trying to stay brave. "Jesse, you're a servant here. There are secret passages, aren't there? Out of the palace?"

"Yes," he said slowly. "There's one behind the fireplace in the room next door, if we could get there."

"Speaking of getting to other rooms, how did you get out of where you were, Christophe?" Zephyria smiled at the idea of him avoiding the intruders. "Navigating to the next room with father will be a difficult task might I add."

"I think, with the four of us, we can manage," Brenna said, wiping away her tears. She went over to his side. "But we have to get him awake first, unless-" She turned to the men. "Unless you can carry him in the chair. He's been ill, he shouldn't weigh that much."

"I will be look out and if you want Bren, you can guide them the right direction," Zephyria said quietly.

"I doubt that will be difficult to do," she said dryly. "I think we need to go, now." The two men lifted up the chair with Lord Henrie in it. Brenna slowly opened the door, and the only thing in sight were bodies. She swallowed at the sight, before turning to the others, and gestured for them to follow."

.The five of them made their way out into the hallway and into the other room without any trouble.

Jesse walked over to the fireplace. None of the others saw what he did, but a moment later, an archway had opened up in the wall. "Follow me," he instructed. The hallway was light by a small lantern; it was quite narrow and the chair Lord Henrie was in barely fit.

"Oh no," Brenna said, noticing this. "What are we going to do now? Christophe, Zeph, Jesse, any ideas?"

"What if we work together and carry him through the passage?" Zephyria asked as she tried to figure out it four he could carry her father's weight. "If the boys grab his top half and Bren, you and I grab his legs we can get him I think."

Brenna thought for a moment, and was about to speak when the door to the room flew open, and several men stormed in, pointing what must have been weapons at the group. "Don't move, and you won't be hurt," one of them growled, stepping forward and grabbing Zephyria by the arm.

"Let her go!" Christophe hissed, taking a step forward, only to be shoved back by another of the men.

"Just listen to them so you don't get hurt," Zephyria spoke quietly and swiftly to the others, fearing she may only have a little time to tell them this.

Another man grabbed Brenna. "I think we'll take these two lovely ladies with us, shall we?" he sneered.

They were about to drag them out of the room when someone groaned. Brenna snapped her head back to where Lord Henrie's chair sat, forgotten. His eyes were open, just barely, and he was staring around the room in confusion.

"Father," Brenna whispered softly, wishing that he had stayed unconscious so he might have had a chance to get out. But once the men found out who he was, well, there was a chance they wouldn't let Christophe and Jesse escape with him.

"He can't fight them off, he is too weak right now and they have weapons," Christophe said softly to Jesse. "Any ideas, friend?"

"Not at the moment, no," Jesse told him, watching Brenna. She had a calculating look on her face, like she was going over a plan in her head.

And she was. Before she had time to have second thoughts, she slammed her foot down on her captor's boot. He yelped and released her, giving her enough time to yank a sword out of the bin next to where the fireplace had been, before Jesse had opened the passage. The men that had been holding Zephyria released her and started towards Brenna.

Zephyria, following her sister's example grabbed a sword. She knew that there should be enough of a distraction with her and Bren wielding swords. Their only hope now was the boys making it out alright with Lord Henrie.

But they hadn't gone, instead choosing to grab weapons of their own and standing in front of the girls. Brenna groaned, glancing over at her sister. Could the two of them somehow manage to get him through the passage, without Jesse and Christophe?

The men laughed at them. "You're outnumbered, kids," one of them said. "Even with the old man I doubt you could fight us. Besides, he's not looking too well, is he?"

"You might as well give up," another spat at them in total disgust. "If you give up no one will get hurt. So what do you say? It isn't that hard. Just state your name and position in the palace."

"I am Nora," Brenna lied, dropping the sword. "I am naught but a maid here. This is my sister, Lilith, our brother, Jesse, our cousin William, and our father, Lukas. We are not people of importance." The others were surprised at her calm lying. None of them had ever seen her lie before. "All I ask is you let us leave, so we can get our father to a doctor. Please." She bit her lip, praying that they would believe her.

.

Well, there you go, the next chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

The others all let their weapons clang to the floor, but the intruders were looking at the group with suspicion. "You're a little too well dressed for mere servants," one remarked.

"How can you tell?" someone questioned. "We don't know what these people wear," he said quietly, when the others shot him a look.

"What reason would my sister have to lie to you?" Jesse asked. "All we wish is to get our father to a doctor. Surely you can let us do that."

"What's wrong with him anyway?" the other men nodded in agreement.

"An illness went around last year," Brenna said quietly. "Our father caught it and it damaged his heart. He hasn't been the same since. He's no threat to you or your people."

The men stood staring considerately at Lord Henrie. Then the leader of the group spoke. "You gentlemen may take the old man to a doctor, but these lovely ladies are going to be coming with us." As he said this two other men from the group stepped forward and seized Brenna and Zephyria by the arms with a gentle but firm grip.

Jesse took a step forward, getting ready to defend them. But Brenna shook her head. "No," she said. "Get father to the doctor. Lilith and I will be fine." As they headed down the passage, she felt tears burn in her eyes for a moment, then she cleared her throat. "And what are you going to do with us?"

Zephyria looked at her sister trying hard not to cry herself. Her head turned as soon as she heard the man start to answer Brenna. He paced back and forth as he spoke. "I am the leader of the country of Sandron. My eldest son is twenty four, and without an heir." Brenna drew in a sharp breath as he continued. "We are in a strange land, my dears, and he needs a son. Our bloodline must continue."

Zephyria thought for a second then said, "Sir, would you rather him be without an heir or to have an heir born of a maid whom is foreign to your country and customs?"

The leader grinned at them. "You see, miss, I know that you aren't a maid. The symbol around your lady sister's neck tells me that." Brenna's hand went to her necklace, where an amethyst rested in the shape of a rose. She had forgotten about it.

Zephyria realized she had been beaten in that way but then smiled, "How are you so sure we are sisters, sir, and your own men admitted you did not know what the people of Saratopia wore."

He grinned again. "Because you two are the spitting image of Lady Helen." He noticed their surprise. "Oh yes, I know your mother. We were children together, but she wouldn't have me."

"I wonder why," Brenna muttered. The leader heard her, and smacked her across the face, bringing out the tears she had struggled to keep back. "I hate to break it to you, sir," she snapped. "But your son won't get an heir out of me. I'm already with child."

Zephyria looked over at her sister with a completely straight face then nodded. She would have to talk to Brenna about this later, there was no time for it now. She then turned to the man who slapped her sister, "What's wrong with you, going around hitting people because you do not wish to hear what they have to say? You have lost your mind! This is not your country, you do not have that right anymore."

"I think you'll find," the leader said, "that I can, and that this is my country now.."

"Why did you let our father go then?" Brenna asked. "If you knew who he was. He's the king's best friend."

"That was the deal," the leader said simply. "Now, get them and let's go." Brenna's mind was whirling. What deal? But the men didn't allow her to speak, instead wrapping bandannas around their mouths.

Brenna lost track of how long they walked through the deserted palace. There was nobody in sight, only the bodies lying on top of each other in the halls. She felt nauseous with all the blood, but it wasn't until she saw the king's body lying outside his chamber that she actually vomited, one of the men removing her gag just in time.

Zephyria felt the tears welling up in her eyes again, except this time she couldn't hold them back. Slowly she felt the tears roll down her face as she thought of everything that may happen to her father, Jesse, and Christophe. Brenna may have been safest of all she was a female and she was apparently with child. Then, she realized that may put her sister in the most danger if she was not properly cared for. Zephyria decided then she would do all in her power to keep her sister from danger.

"How could you do this?" Brenna whispered, before vomiting again. She too had tears streaming down her face. "You're a bunch of monsters!"

"Oh no, my dear girl," the leader said, smirking. "We are not the monsters. But you'll find that out soon enough." He jerked his head towards the man who had taken the gag out, and he put it back. "So you don't scream." Then he urged his crew on toward their camp taking more hostages along the way for whatever use he had for them. The girls were taken to a tent and left, their gags taken out. They didn't have a chance to talk that night. In the morning, Brenna awoke, sobbing.

Zephyria went to her sisters side already crying, she placed her arms around Brenna and softly spoke, "Bren what's wrong, and is it true are you really with child?"She took Brenna's face in her hands and softly wiped the tears away waiting for a reply.

She nodded. "It's true. I was going to tell father and Jesse today, but then they announced I'm engaged to Christophe, and... And I'm so worried about them. They said that they wouldn't hurt them, but what if those monsters lied? How do we know they haven't sent someone after them to murder them?"

Zephyria stared at her sister realizing she was right. They could have sent murderers after them. "I will do all I can to protect you and this baby. I cannot speak for Christophe, Jesse, and Father. I pray they made it through alright but right now I need to figure out how to protect us from them."

"You know, I'm the older sister, I'm supposed to be protecting you. I don't need help. We need to-" They heard the sound of footsteps racing into the camp. The voice that followed made the two sisters stare at each other in horror.

"Did you get them?" came the voice of Lukas, their oldest brother. Brenna peaked through the tent opening, and sure enough, their brother was talking to the leader. "Rueben," he said. "I asked you a question. Are my sisters here? You didn't harm them, did you?"

"No," the leader-Rueben- snapped. "You told me not to, so I didn't. The prince got away, however."

"And the king?"

"He is dead, like you wished." Brenna gasped, covering her mouth as the two men turned towards the tent.

We've decided to update twice a week, on Tuesdays and Fridays. Yes, I know today is Wednesday, but since we decided this yesterday evening, I'm updating it now. Hope you enjoyed, and pretty pretty pretty please review. We worked really hard writing this, and we would appreciate feedback.

Thanks to Jess, who has stuck with this story and reviewed every chapter. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

Zephyria had pulled Brenna back but she was unsure if Lukas had seen her or not. How could Lukas, their own brother, be the reason the king was dead? What did Rueben mean the Prince got away? Most of all, why was Lukas working with the invaders?

Unfortunately, Lukas had seen her, and the two men were walking towards the tent. "Hello sisters," Lukas said. He went towards Brenna, but she shrank back.

"Don't touch me," she snapped. "Murderer!"

Zephyria was now at the other side of the tent, crying silently to herself. "What did you learn in the Americas how to murder the people who are close to you? You're a monster, and quite frankly you are not my brother! I am unsure of who you are anymore!" She then clamped her hands over her mouth, she had never been so disrespectful and rude but she knew it was true.

"Dear sister, you would be surprised at what I learned in the Americas. For instance, did you know they have invented machines that can fly? Our country is centuries behind in technology, and I'm just helping bring it back to speed. If father wasn't so weak, we would be the royal family, did you know?"

"How dare you call father weak!" Brenna hissed, slapping him across the face. "He's a better man than you!"

"Did you ever think maybe our father didn't want to be the royal family because he thought it was more important to be loyal?" Zephyria was so upset her body was trembling, she concentrated on her sister sitting across the tent from her. She had always found that concentrating on her sister calmed her.

"Father is weak, and you know it as well as I. He was weak before the illness even struck. I know what had to be done, and I did it. The king was an even bigger fool then father, and his son isn't any better. By the end of the week, I'll be king, and after me, my son."

"Christophe is twice the man you will ever be Lukas. He would never think of being that disrespectful to his father in the manner you are to ours. I pray for my Issaic's sake he takes after his Grandfather and not his monster of a father." Zephyria spat the words at Lukas. He had gone too far by insulting Christophe.

Lukas laughed. "If I didn't know any better, I would say that you're in love with him!" Silence filled the tent, and he realized the truth, and laughed even louder. "What a joke! You really think he loves you? He's engaged to Brenna, and they're even having a child! Or didn't you know?"

"Yes I know they are engaged. Did you know their engagement was arranged by father and the king? Did you know that love isn't always what is expected of you it is what the heart desires?" Zephyria was trying to buy time by talking in riddle and rhyme. She was waiting on Brenna to say something, anything.

"How dare you!" Brenna whispered, anger filling her voice. "You know nothing about us, Lukas! And how DARE you insult father, when he's been nothing but kind to you! He took you to that horse race when he was so ill he could barely move, and you know what it cost him? He got so sick that night it damaged his heart, and it's YOUR FAULT!" she was screaming now. "Father is a great man!" tears ran down her face. "And if he dies because of you, you will regret it! I swear that I will never rest until you're dead." Brenna's rant shocked Zephyria, who had never known it was because of Lukas their father was so ill all the time. "Never. And you dare to call him weak."

Lukas stared at Brenna in disbelief then turned to Zephyria, "Come on, Zeph you know I am not why dad is sick. She is talking crazy because she is with child. I promise we will all be happy in this new life I am building.

Zephyria winced at the sound of Lukas calling her Zeph then she heard her own shaky voice, "We were happy with Jasper as King. You will never make as good a king as he was. I do not know who you are now but you are not Lukas... You're a...a...murderer and a liar and I will never serve such a king."

"No," Brenna whispered, brushing away her tears angrily. "He's not just a murderer. He's a monster." The tent went silent. "Let us leave, Lukas. Unless you wish to be the one to deliver this baby when it is born."

Their brother narrowed his eyes, and was about to answer when a noise sounded. "What the hell?" he growled, going outside. There came the sound of fighting, and Christophe and Jesse hurried in.

"Jesse!" Brenna cried, throwing herself at him and kissing him with everything she had, not noticing their father standing right behind him until he cleared his throat.

"Daughter, this is not the time. We need to leave. Now. The army has them distracted, but not for long."

Zephyria grabbed Christophe's hand as they all ran out of the tent. She wiped away tears from her face with her other hand. Then, she remembered their father knew nothing about all the secrets the girls kept. She didn't care at this point she was with the man she loved and they were all headed for safety. She took a deep breath and the shaking ceased.

Before long, they reached a cave, where an entire group of people were waiting. "No one is to disturb us," Lord Henrie stated. "My daughters and I have a great deal to discuss." The two girls were led into a separate area. "Now, what happened after we separated yesterday at the castle?"

"Rueben told us that his 24 year old son had no heir and that one of us was to give him one, because we were ladies." Zephyria began unsure what to say next.

"They brought us back to their camp," Brenna took over. "They didn't leave us alone until this morning, so we didn't have a chance to talk, and then..." She didn't want to finish. "It was Lukas," she said finally, avoiding looking at their father. "He plotted the entire thing, including..." she swallowed, glancing over at Zephyria. How were they supposed to tell him that his best friend since childhood was dead because of his son?


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

Zephyria took a deep breath deciding straight forward may be the best bet. "The demise of King Jasper," she said solemnly."He was gone before we got here. There was no way for us to save him. I am sorry father." She looked at the ground and began to feel tears fall down her face again.

For a moment, their father stared at them, confusion written on his face. Brenna knew the moment he realized what they had said, for his face went white. She could feel a lump in her throat as he began to sob. Through his sobs their father asked, "Does Christophe know about his father?"

"No," Brenna said softly. "He had left with you and Jesse by the time we... we found out." She didn't want to tell him about the state his body had been in... It was clear they had made him suffer first out of pure spite. "Speaking of, Father, are you alright?"

"I will take vengeance. Be the enemy my son or not he will pay for the good king's death with his own life." Their father went from sobbing to outrage and anger. Zephyria contemplated telling her father she wished to be the one being wed to the Prince but did not know how badly it would upset him.

"Father, you need to calm down," Brenna said, becoming alarmed at his fast breathing. "You know this isn't good for you."

"He may need to lie down and rest a bit. At least until his breathing is regulated again." Zephyria said quietly to her sister as she leaned her father back slowly to the laying position.

"I'm fine," he snapped, pushing his daughter away from him. "Just give me a moment." They sat in silence for a few minutes, and his breathing slowed. "Now I want to hear about Jesse and Christophe." He looked at Brenna, who blushed.

"Whom would you like to begin first father and where do you want us to start from?" Zephyria asked slightly scared of her father's response to them not following tradition.

He thought for a moment. "Why don't you start with what I saw today," he said, looking at Brenna. "I gathered that you feel something for this servant's boy?"

"I do," Brenna whispered. "I didn't mean to! It just... it happened." She placed a hand on her stomach, afraid to tell him about the baby.

"And you?" he asked, turning to Zephyria. "What are your feelings on this?"

"My feelings toward what father?" Zephyria asked slightly confused . Did he mean Brenna and Jesse or how she felt about Christophe?

"Believe it or not, daughters, I loved your mother once. We have our differences now, but there was a time I would do anything for her. Be honest, to me and to yourselves. If given the choice, what would you do?"

"Honestly father, I love Christophe and there is nothing that will change that. I am unsure if anyone noticed but even when we were younger it was there. It always has been there, and when you announced his engagement to Brenna, I was hurt and scared to lose him," Zephyria whispered softly.

"I can't marry Christophe, Father," Brenna whispered. "Even if I loved him, even if Zephyria didn't." She bit her lip nervously. "I'm expecting," she blurted.

Lord Henrie sat in disbelief staring at his oldest daughter. He then smiled and said "Looks like we have a lot of preparations to make. Gather our workers and let's get moving. Brenna I am placing you in charge of cooking." He had a knack for barking orders. It was definitely his strong point.

"What?" she whispered, staring at her father in confusion. "You're not mad at me? I dishonored the family!"

"You my daughter have done nothing compared to your brother Lukas. There is no higher dishonor than turning against the crown." He looked at the ground, then began barking orders again.

Brenna then did something she hadn't done since she was a child. She threw her arms around her father and kissed him on the cheek.

"Now," their father said. "I want to hear how this began." He turned to Brenna. "How on earth did you meet Jesse?"

"I met him during the illness last year, but we didn't become friends until one of the visitations to the palace," she said, a smile forming on her face. "We ran into each other in the courtyard, and I accidentally knocked him into a puddle."

Lord Henrie glanced at his other daughter. "And you and Christophe?"

"Well it began when Brenna would hang out with Jesse and I would be alone in the palace. I started to go to the library. I was reading one day and sat down on the couch only it wasn't the couch is was Christophe." Zephyria laughed to herself remembering how embarrassed she was.

Brenna laughed. "I remember that day," she said. "I was sitting in the corner watching you, wondering what you were doing on his lap. I teased her for months," she added to their father. "She got to where she refused to talk to me. Until they finally got together."

Their father laughed his familiar light-hearted laugh seeing his daughters' eyes light up as they talked about these boys he could tell they were in love and who was he to interfere with that?

Brenna hadn't heard her father laugh in over a year, and it lifted her heart, until a soldier hurried over to them. "My lord, your son is here. He wishes to speak with you."

Zephyria wondered if it was Lukas or Daniel, whom she hadn't seen since before dinner the night of the attack. She hoped it was Daniel rather than Lukas because who knows what that vile monster of a man would do to their father, after all he was a murderer.

"He has an army with him," the soldier added. Brenna looked at Zephyria in horror. No. "Father, Zeph and I will go speak with him," she told Lord Henrie. "You stay here."

"No," he said. "I will go. You may come with me, if you wish."

"Bren, stay here. I will go with father. I promise we will be fine. I am more worried about your safety than mine." Zephyria said in a quiet but firm voice hoping her sister got the point.

"I'm coming," she said firmly. "If father insists on going-" she glanced over at him and he nodded. "Then I am coming as well." She followed her sister and father out of the cave, to where Lukas was standing, the sun glinting off his helmet.

"Father," he stated. "Sisters."

"The guard said you needed to talk, Lukas. Start talking, otherwise if you would be so kind as to leave." Zephyria, who was sick of Lukas lying to her, went off.

"I am here to inform you that if you are not off these lands by sunset tomorrow, you will all be hung for treason against the crown."

Brenna narrowed her eyes at her brother. "How dare you," she whispered. "After everything you've done!"

"I suggest you start moving now because otherwise you won't make it by sunset tomorrow. Unless you want to be hung." Lukas sneered at them.

The look on their father's face scared Brenna. She had never seen him so angry. "Very brave," he growled. "Hiding behind your little friends. You can't even speak to your own father face to face, can you?"

"I don't have to talk to you alone," Lukas growled. "You are no longer in charge of me or anything I do or say."

What happened next made Brenna's heart skip a beat. Her father started towards Lukas, only to have Rueben grab him so fast she nearly missed it. Next thing she knew, the leader had a knife to her father's throat. She cried out in fear.

"If anyone moves, he will cut his throat," Lukas informed the rest of them.

Fell asleep yesterday, and since Sarah R doesn't know how to upload chapters, you had to wait until today. I'm kinda sad that hardly anyone is reviewing. But I hope you enjoyed this chapter still. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

"Let him go, Lukas," Brenna said softly. "He's your father."

"Release him," the new king stated after a moment. Rueben tossed him onto the ground. Brenna immediately bent down next to him and helped him sit up, glaring at her brother and Rueben, hating them both. "You're coming with me," Lukas stated. "All five of you." His gaze went over Brenna, Zephyria, Lord Henrie, Christophe, and Jesse. "We leave in the morning. We're headed to the south coast, where I shall create the new capital city."

"The south coast?" Lord Henrie said. "That will take days on horseback, weeks if we walk!"

"Your point is?" Lukas demanded, narrowing his eyes at the man still on the ground. Their father didn't reply. "We leave in the morning." He walked away, the army following close behind. Brenna, still kneeling by her father, felt anger rise up in her. How could he do this to his own family?

"Come on, Father," Brenna said softly, helping him up off the ground, before looking around for Zephyria. She had been standing quietly next to Christophe during the entire conversation, but at that point, came up to help lead their father backs. side, so he could rest. Brenna then turned to her. "What are we going to do, Zeph? There's no way father can walk for weeks on end."

"Well I doubt Lukas will be so kind as to make certain father has a horse for the trip. If he makes father walk that distance he may not make it because of all the stress," Zephyria began to weep silently at the thought of losing their father. She looked at her sister waiting for some type of reassurance.

Brenna hesitated, watching their father's chest rise up and down in his sleep. "I'm going to go talk to him then," she said suddenly, turning and storming out to where her brother and his people were, Zephyria right on her heels. "Lukas!" she called. He looked up. "I want to speak with you, now, alone. Have a conversation between us siblings."

"Whatever about dearest sisters?" Lukas smirked at his own false tone of kindness.

"You know what," she hissed. He rose and followed them away from the others.

"What is so important that it could not wait until morning?" He stared down at them expectantly waiting on an answer. "I have a family to tend to, you know Victoria and Issaic."

"You know your father?" Brenna snapped. "He's lying in there because of you!"

"What would you have me do about that?" Lukas sat looking between the girls waiting for a solution to their complaints.

"Give him an easier way to the South. You know if he walks all that way his heart will give out and he will die." Zephyria broke she couldn't hold it in any longer and she did not care who would see.

"Please, Lukas," Brenna begged. "There has to be some part of you that still cares about him. There has to be."

He stared at them, nothing but hatred in his eyes. "No," he said, turning to leave.

"PLEASE!"

"I said no!" he growled, whirling back around and glaring. "And I mean it." He stalked away.

Zephyria called after him, "Lukas, what will it take to convince you to give father the accommodations I requested on his behalf?"

He didn't respond, leaving the girls behind. Brenna turned to her younger sister, her hopelessness showing in her eyes.

Zephyria looked down at the ground, she had been defeated. How could he turn away from his father like that? Had it been because Lukas thought father cared too much and that was why he was ill? Lukas mentioned his "Family" but that only included his wife and son. Did he not consider Brenna, or her, or their parents family anymore? Zephyria's mind raced with questions. The biggest one of all was would her father be okay?

"We should...um... We should get some sleep," Brenna said quietly. "Morning comes early this time of year."

Brenna woke up early to the sound of her father's heavy breathing. "Dad!" she cried out, crawling over to him. "Zeph, wake up!"

Zephyria jarred awake. "What's wrong? What's happening?" She was whispering so she wouldn't wake anyone else.

"I don't know," she whispered back, gently shaking his arm, to no response. "Zeph, go get Lukas."

Zephyria ran out toward the tents unsure of which tent was their brothers she yelled from the center of the site. "Lukas! Lukas, we need help! Lukas hurry please!" In her frantic panic Zephyria hadn't noticed the tears running down her face or the fact her voice was shaky.

Lukas stepped out of a tent to her right, half asleep. "What's going on?" he wanted to know.

"It's father something is really wrong and I don't know what it is. He won't wake up when we shake him and his breathing is irregular." Zephyria wanted to go to her brother and cry on his shoulder like she did as a little child, but she knew he was no longer the brother she had known.

Brenna hadn't moved from her spot since Zephyria left. When they got there, their father was awake, but his breathing was still irregular. "I don't know what to do, Lukas," she whispered, tears in her eyes. "Help us. Please."

She looked her brother in the eyes, and for the first time since the invasion, she saw a flicker of concern in his eyes. "Stay here," he said finally. "I'll be back with the healer we have in our camp. Don't move him."

Zephyria looked over at Brenna and after Lukas was far enough away she said, "I told you he couldn't be all bad deep down he is still our brother and he does care."

Brenna didn't respond, using a part of her skirt to wipe off some of the sweat on their father's face. "We don't know that," she said finally. "Look at us, Zeph! We're still wearing the clothes we were when we were at dinner two days ago! We haven't been able to have a bath, our father's-" her voice cracked. "Our father might be dying. There has to be something in this for him. There has to be."

Hope everybody had a good thanksgiving.. anything would've beaten mine... It was interesting... Let's just say my uncle tried to shoot my cousins boyfriend... so yeah... Anyway. As far as I know Sarah R had a better one, though I haven't talked to her since Wednesday. I think. lol. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter, and please please leave a review. Thanks :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

"Maybe he wants to redeem himself for making father sick so he is trying to make him better, Bren." Zephyria's gaze shifts to Christophe whom she could now see was awake. Everyone began to awaken and Zephyria wondered if she had been yelling just then.

"What's going on?" Jesse asked, sitting up and coming over to them. "What's wrong?" Before either of the girls could respond, Lukas hurried back in, a man right behind him.

"Everybody out!" the man, who must have been the doctor, instructed. "Now!"

Brenna lost track of how long they sat outside, but it felt like days before Lukas exited. She immediately stood up. "How is he?"

Lukas smiled and said "Better than before. Not as good as before the illness but better. I am going now to request a horse from Rueben for father, and if he is not given one I will place father on my horse." Lukas then informed them they may go in to see their father when the healer came out.

Brenna watched her brother walk away, confusion written on her face. She didn't have time to think, however, before the healer exited, nodded at them, and walked away. She grabbed her sister's arm and hurried in.

Lord Henrie now was sitting on the ground smiling up his daughters. "Brenna, I want you to know wither you love a servant or not I love you. Zephyria, I want you to know you can do anything you set your mind to. I realized I never tell you what I think of you girls. I love you both very much." He then held out both arms awaiting his girls' embrace.

Brenna burst into tears for what must have been the hundredth time in the past couple of days and hugged her father as hard as she could.

Zephyria hugged her father and held him as close to herself as possible. Then, Christophe and Jesse came in from outside. After holding on to her father for what seemed like a lifetime Zephyria let go. She stood up and wrapped Christophe in a hug. She remembered the reoccurring dream of his death, she pushed that image out of mind as Lukas came back in.

"He agreed to two horses," Lukas told them. "One for father, and one for Brenna."

"Why one for Brenna?" Jesse questioned, and it was then she realized she hadn't told him yet about her pregnancy.

Lukas gave Jesse a curious look. "She's expecting, that's why. Although I don't see why that concerns a mere servant."

Jesse looked from Brenna to Christophe, then raced out. "Jesse!" Brenna called, starting after him, but stopping when Lukas grabbed her arm.

Zephyria looked at her sister hoping Brenna would understand what she meant. Zephyria could talk to Jesse and explain that the baby was not Christophe's and possibly save a family... no not just a family she thought, Her family.

"What was that?" Lukas snapped.

"Nothing," Brenna said, lowering her eyes. "We were friends, that is all. He... I hadn't gotten around to telling him, that is all."

Lukas walked toward their father to talk and as he did Zephyria quietly whispered to Brenna, "Do you want me to go after him and try to explain, Bren?"

"Later," she whispered, as Rueben stomped in.

"We're leaving now," he said. "Come on. We've wasted enough time."

They all were gathered in the center of camp arranging in the order assigned. Zephyria somehow managed to be assigned by Christophe and Jesse, but what did Bren mean by later... How much later?

Brenna was at the end with her father, both on their horses. Rueben had brought the girls some clothes to change in to so they would be comfortable, and not stop to complain along the way. And so they started out.

Days passed before Brenna had a chance to talk to Jesse, when the two of them were sent to the lake they had just passed to get water.

"Jesse, please talk to me," she begged. "It's not what you think."

"Oh really?" he snapped. "It's not? You just miraculously became pregnant, huh?"

Neither of them heard Zephyria walking behind them.

"In case you've forgotten, Jesse, our relationship did get... physical." Brenna hesitated. "The baby is yours, whether you want it or not." She turned to go, only to run into her sister. "Oh, sorry Zeph."

"That's alright," she said softly to Brenna. Then, turned to Jesse as her sister turned away. "Do you honestly believe that she is pregnant by Christophe?" Zephyria's voice a bit harsher now.

"She sure as hell didn't tell me either way," Jesse snapped.

"I was going to!"

"What is going on here?" All three of them jumped at the sound of Rueben's voice coming towards them.

Since the night Lukas helped save their father's life, he hadn't been as cruel. Unfortunately, Rueben had taken his place.

"N-nothing," Brenna stuttered.

"Brenna was just saying that she was going to tell Jesse to grab a cloth and wet it, but I said it to him first." Zephyria couldn't believe how she could just lie without showing any effort. She then filled her bucket awaiting a response.

Rueben looked from sister to sister for a moment, before walking away. Brenna turned back to Jesse, who avoided her gaze. "Are you going to talk to me?" she asked finally.

"Talk about what? You're expecting and you don't even tell the one person who should know first," Jesse's tone was hash but then it softened and he said, "Do you have names picked out for it or may I help?"

"The only reason you didn't find out first was all this crap that started. I was going to tell you after the dinner, but we were... distracted. And no, I do not have any names. But I was thinking Henrie James, after my father and your brother."

"And if it's a girl?" He looked at her, he could see she was pleased with this name, and he had to admit he loved it too.

"Daniella Marie," she said quietly. Both of them had forgotten Zephyria was still close by.

Zephyria quietly walked back towards the group hoping she could find Christophe before the group left. She wanted to know he was safe and that Lukas had been wrong that Christophe loved her.

Christophe had been sitting with Lord Henrie, and the two of them were talking when Zephyria walked up. "Hey," he said.

"Hey, I need to talk to you. Well more like ask you something," Zephyria stumbled over her words as she spoke.

Christophe rose and went with Zephyria to a secluded area. "What is it?"

Zephyria looked at the ground realizing it was kind of stupid to ask. "Lukas said that you could never love me and I need to know if that is true. You may think this is stupid but I am serious." She began to sob as she spoke.

For a minute, Christophe didn't respond, just watched her. Then without warning, he knelt down and took her hand. "After we get out of this mess, I want to marry you. You, and only you."

Okay, for those of you actually reading this, Sarah and I would like 2 reviews. We will not update until we have them. I know that people are reading it (Theres a thing called traffic stats) and we would like some people to take some time out of their day to leave us a comment. It doesn't have to be long, just a word or two. BUT WE WILL NOT UPDATE UNTIL WE HAVE TWO REVIEWS!

I'm sorry that sounds mean, but can you really blame us? Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

Zephyria pulled him back up and wrapped her arms around him. She could face anything as long as she knew Christophe loved her. "I just want you to know I love you, and don't ever forget that." She smiled and then stood on tip toe to kiss his cheek. How could she have ever doubted him?

Someone cleared their throat from behind them, and they pulled apart, only to see Brenna and Jesse standing there, holding hands and smiling.

"You gave me a start." Zephyria said smiling, "What brings you two here?"

"Saw you heading this way. Thought I should warn you that Rueben's getting the camp packed up. We'll be leaving soon," Brenna said.

"Thanks for the warning. We better all get back then. Oh, what were you and father talking about Christophe?" Zephyria's eyes lit with curiosity.

Christophe exchanged a smile with Brenna. "You'll see," was all he said.

Zephyria's mind raced with a thousand things they could have talked about. She was so lost in thought she had not realized she was walking out of the forest with the other in front of her. She snapped back to reality at the sound of hushed angry voices as if someone was arguing but they were too far away for her to hear. Little did she know the arguing was between Rueben and Lukas. "Do you hear that or is it just me," she asked quietly as if she didn't want the people arguing to hear her.

"It's been going on all morning you missed most of it going down to the stream and then back to the woods with me to talk," Christophe answered, taking her hand and gently squeezing it to reassure her that she is safe.

"What are they arguing about?" Brenna questioned, turning back to him.

"Lukas thinks we are headed the wrong direction and Rueben told him he didn't need a punk telling him where to go," Christophe informed them.

"We are going in the wrong direction," Brenna said with a laugh. "We have been since yesterday morning."

"Well, I am sorry but I would tell him exactly where he could go if I was Lukas," Zephyria's eye lit with rage as she spoke then she was calm again

"He can go to hell," Brenna muttered as they reached the camp. Jesse shot her a surprised look, but shrugged it off as Lukas walked up to them.

"We're leaving," he snapped at them. "Brenna, Grissom needs a horse today, he twisted his ankle. Are you alright walking for a little while?"

"Yes," she replied. "I'm perfectly fine walking."

And walk she did. They all did, for what seemed like weeks, but was really only the rest of the day. They stopped for the night, the sisters sharing a tent and the boys sharing another.

The days dragged by, turning into weeks. As the weeks passed, Brenna's stomach began to grow. It was clear now she was pregnant, and there was no hiding it. As the time went by, they got closer and closer to the southern shore. Their captors would go into the towns ahead of them, and when they all would pass through, the sight was horrible. They murdered the men, took women captive, and killed them days later. The only people safe were the children, and they were starving.

One evening, Brenna slipped out in the middle of the night, unable to sleep. She was about to pass by Rueben's tent when she heard arguing coming from inside, so she paused.

"I told you, do what I tell you to and I won't kill your sisters or that pathetic father of yours," came Rueben's voice. "I don't see why you wish him to live, anyway. He's holding you back."

"I don't want to do this anymore," my brother said. "You've seen how ill my father is. He's not a threat to you."

"Yes, but that prince is. As long as he's alive, I can't do shit in this country. We have to keep him alive, at least until we get to the shore. You help me take over, and I'll let you and your sisters and father leave. Your son will be king one day, you know that. You will be part of the new royal bloodline. And we'll bring in technology from the other countries."

"Is it worth it?" Lukas demanded. There was a slap and a thud.

"You will do what I tell you, boy. I am your father in law."

Brenna took a step closer, only to hear a twig crack, and the voices inside stop. She ran back to the tent and laid down next to Zephyria, breathing hard.

"What happened?" Zephyria whispered gently to her sister . "Did someone see you?"

"I don't know," Brenna whispered back.

The girls then heard footsteps outside their tent they curled into each other and hid their faces. There were now two sets of footsteps not just one. The door of the tent flew open.

"Rueben, they're asleep," Lukas said. "Let's just forget about it, alright? It was probably an animal."

"Lukas, my dear boy you have so much to learn. You can't let your feelings for someone in the way of running a successful country," Rueben answered him almost as if this were all just a big game played to teach Lukas how to rule a kingdom.

"Let's just go, alright?" Lukas said, glancing at his sisters. "Besides, even if it was them, they didn't learn anything."

Rueben shot one last nasty look toward the girls bed then abruptly turned and left. Moments later there were more footsteps and the tent door flew open again. then they heard, "Brenna, Zephyria, I think we need to let Lukas in on what you girls want. He still believes everything is still by King Jasper's and my plan and it's not."

Brenna sat up. "What?"

"Lukas is on our side. He may not know everything but he thinks it is crazy Jesse freaked when he said you were expecting. He also thinks it odd that Zephyria and Christophe are inseparable," Lord Henrie looked between the girls. "He is better knowing than not."

Brenna sighed, pulling her blanket up. "I don't know, Father. Sometimes he seems to be on our side, but we are in the middle of war, as much as you wish we weren't. We don't know who we can trust."

"Your brother is carrying scars and bruises because he doesn't want you, your sister or I dead," Lord Henrie began to tear up. "I can't protect my own son but I will not stand back and let another suffer. It is not right that Jesse suffers every time that baby is mentioned, and all of you do every time the engagement is mentioned. Do you now see why I say tell him?"

She looked at Zephyria. "What do you think?" she asked her. "It might be a good idea to let him know, but what if word gets back to Rueben? He hasn't harmed me yet because of the baby I'm carrying, but Zephyria doesn't have that."

"I will be fine, I can handle it as long as he doesn't hurt you, Bren." Zephyria answered.

"But if you hurts you..." She stopped. "Fine," she said finally. "We can tell him. But Zeph and I will do it, Father."

Zephyria looked at her sister. How would they get Lukas alone long enough to tell him what they needed to? Would he believe them or just think it a joke? She opened her mouth but the words wouldn't come out. She wanted to say something, anything to kill the silence

"Today, then," Brenna said. "When it's time to fetch water. We'll ask to talk to Lukas." Their father kissed his girls then hurried back to his tent before Rueben came around to wake everyone. He barged in the girl's tent and in a very deep, singsong voice said, "Time to rise and shine my fair ladies."

Brenna sat up and rubbed her eyes, pretending to just wake up. Then the nausea hit her, and she grabbed the pan beside the bed and threw up. "Sorry," she muttered, wiping her mouth when she was done.

"No problem," Rueben spoke with his hand over his mouth, "I am going to wake the others."

As the day dragged by, Brenna found she was getting exhausted from walking. Someone else had her horse. But, she reasoned, better her then her father. Near lunchtime, Rueben shouted for them to halt. "Now," Brenna whispered to her sister.

Again, two reviews until update. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	11. AN

It will be a while before this story is continued. We recently lost a friend of ours, Brandon, on the 12th in a car accident. We are trying to move on from that, but we do not think this story will be posted up for some time. It will be continued eventually, just not now.

-Sarah C and Sarah R.


	12. Chapter 11

**We know it's been quite some time. We've been dealing with the aftermath of our friend's death, and then I (sarah c) found out some news, and had to deal with that before I even wanted to do anything. But we're still alive, and here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter Ten**

"Who do we ask if we can talk to Lukas?" Zephyria asked unsure if they were to ask Rueben or go right to Lukas.

"Lukas," Brenna said. The two of them walked over to where their brother was sitting, reading a book. "Can we talk to you? In private?"

"Yes, of course, we can go down to the riverside if you would like," Lukas was not sure where to take his sisters that would be safe from Rueben.

Zephyria then slowly began to talk. "Do you remember when you said in the tent that I was stupid for being in love with Christophe because Bren and him are engaged, and Bren's expecting?"

"Yes," Lukas said slowly, looking from Brenna to Zephyria. "What's going on? I know you two."

"Well," Zephyria began, "You're wrong about me being stupid for being in love with Christophe because he is in love with me, too. It was an arranged engagement."

"They've been together since before they announced our engagement. Christophe had planned to ask for her hand that night."

"What about you, then?" Lukas wanted to know. "Whose baby are you carrying then, if not Christophe's?"

Brenna took a deep breath. "It's Jesse's."

"You are having the servant's child?" Lukas looked utterly lost. "Anymore surprises?" He was now teasing them.

"We're being serious," Brenna said.

"I understand that, but do you have any more surprises for me?" Lukas' face was now serious.

The two girls and Lukas had forgotten that they were still in a public place, until someone cleared their voice behind them. They turned to see Rueben. They shot worried looks at each other, wondering how long he had been there.

Zephyria then looked up at him and smiled, "May I assist you, Rueben?" She sounded so sweet it was almost fake.

He glared. "Get back to camp. Now. All three of you. I have something to announce." They followed him back, where he called for everyone to come out. "I have decided," Rueben said, his voice rising above the crowd, "That, in light of a recent illness-" he paused, his eyes lingering on Lord Henrie, and Brenna looked at her father in curiosity – "We shall stop in the town up ahead, Linnolis, and create our capital city there. We will arrive tomorrow." With that, Rueben turned on his heel and went into his tent.

Brenna pushed her way through the people to her father. "What illness was he talking about, father?" she questioned. "You told us yesterday that you've been fine."

He avoided his daughter's eyes. "I had pains this morning, nothing more," he told her. "The healer gave me medicine, I am fine."

"Are you sure?" she asked softly. "You're not overworking, are you?"

"I lent my horse to Garrett," he told her. She began to protest, but he raised a hand. "Daughter, the boy hurt his leg in an accident. He cannot walk."

"Neither can you!" Brenna burst out. "Father," she continued, struggling to keep her voice calm. "You have a weak heart. You need the horse. Overworking will kill you!"

"I will be fine," Lord Henrie told her as Zephyria walked up. "The pains are not serious."

"Why would Rueben take such drastic measures if the pains are not serious, father? We may be young but we are not as naive as you would like to believe." Zephyria looked at him inquisitively.

"Any pains you have are serious," Brenna said, agreeing with her sister. "You cannot just ignore them."

"You need to rest father and if the pains are still there after it could mean something serious," said Zephyria, who, until now, hadn't completely grasped the fact her father was dying.

"Daughters, I am fine. Stop worrying. You both have your own problems. No need to worry about mine."

"Father, your problems are our problems. You need to rest now father. Bren and I will go check on Jesse and Christophe. We will also bring you back some food." Zephyria hoped her sister was okay with all the walking they had been doing.

Brenna watched her father head towards his tent. "I really hope he makes it, at least through this war," she said softly to her sister.

"As do I," Zephyria's thoughts then drifted. What would happen to them if he didn't? He may never meet his Grandchild. She shook the thoughts away.

Brenna shoved unwelcome thoughts out of her head and linked arms with her sister. "Come, let's go see what the boys are doing."

Zephyria laughed as they playfully skipped along. Skipping always helped when she was down, and it apparently worked for Bren, too.

They reached the tent, both laughing, but stopping when they saw the healer hurrying across the camp. She exchanged a glance with her sister, and followed.

Zephyria was uncertain where the healer was headed but prayed it wasn't to their father's tent. She began to cry quietly as she followed Brenna and the healer.

The healer thankfully passed by their father's tent, instead entering Lukas's.

"Do you think Lukas or Issaic is injured or sick?" Zephyria now felt relief but worry as well.

Brenna shrugged, following the healer inside. Zephyria, having stayed outside, jumped when she rushed back outside and vomited in a bush.

Grabbing her own stomach Zephyria then asked, "What's wrong Bren?"

"They tortured him," she managed. "Don't go in there."

"Is Lukas still alive and is Issaic okay?" Zephyria's heart now raced she was frightened.

"He's alive," Brenna whispered. "I don't know what they did to him. It's awful."

"Let's go check on Jesse and Christophe and make sure they are okay," Zephyria tried to get her mind off of Lukas.

Brenna quickly agreed and they hurried back to their tent, to find only Christophe sitting on the bed, head in his hands. "What's happened?" she whispered. "Where's Jesse?"

"Gone," Christophe said, biting his lip. "They sent him and Lukas on a scouting mission to the village up ahead. Only Lukas came back, and he's injured badly."

**Please, two reviews.**


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you to those that reviewed. We hope you like this chapter.  
><strong>

**Chapter Eleven**

Zephyria looked in astonishment and then held out an arm to each of them. Zephyria was in a state of shock but knew they were well past shock.

Brenna quickly sat down on the bed, feeling dizzy. "No," she whispered. "I can't lose him!"

Christophe placed his hands on her shoulder. "Brenna, we are in the middle of a war. You know things like this will happen."

"My father's dying!" She shouted. "Isn't that enough? Isn't that enough?" she burst into tears.

"I can go in after him. I can say I am a gypsy. No one except you two and father will notice." Zephyria's voice was soft but determined.

"If anyone goes, it will be me," Brenna said, brushing her tears away. She decided she had cried enough.

"I can't let you go Bren. They would notice first of all and second you are expecting and it's dangerous." Zephyria was not going to back down this time.

Neither was Brenna. "He's my fiancé!" Her sister looked at her in surprise. "He asked me last night," she said. "Besides, they won't notice I'm gone. Not if Christophe keeps them busy."

"How exactly do you purpose he keeps them busy Bren?" Zephyria's voice was cracking she knew her sister loved Jesse but she was not willing to lose Christophe just to save Jesse.

"Just talk to them." She turned to Christophe. "Ask about your family. They won't dare hurt you, not until its official that they can take over the country without you."

"I could talk about many things Bren. I could make the announcement I wanted to make that night or I could have them go in the wrong direction for a bit. What do u want me to do?" Christophe was willing to even make the one announcement that no one would expect just to save them all.

"Just something. Please. I have to save him."

"Which will buy the most time?" Zephyria interjected," we may have to use both options but use the one that buys the most time first."

Christophe nodded, and Brenna looked at her sister. "We have to find someone in the camp that has clothes other then these," she said, gesturing to her pants. "If we're going to do this we have to be wearing skirts. I think pretending like victims of the war will work. We could use the clothes we started out with. If they're dirty enough. They should be they haven't been washed yet. And If they still fit me," she added as an afterthought, glancing down at her belly.

"Those are in Issaic's rag bin," Zephyria said then smiled, "and we have laundry duty today. We can get them then, Bren."

Brenna smiled in relief. "We have to come up with a plan. We can't just walk in. Maybe if you rush in, and say I'm in pain or something, and tell them I'm pregnant, they should let us in. After all," she grimaced. "One of women's jobs is having children."

"Alright, we can do that if you can act Bren," Zeph's eyes lit at the thought of escaping this prison for a bit.

"I have been hiding my relationship with Jesse for a year now," she said. "Remember the day I pretended to pass out so I could get out of going out of town for two weeks?"

"That was quite amusing," Christophe smiled then grabbed Zephyria's hand and kissed it softly. "Be careful and if you're going leave before nightfall."

"We will," Brenna said. "Zeph, we need to leave as soon as possible. Christophe, we'll be careful. I promise."

"I love you, Christophe and I promise we will be back before you know it."Zephyria's voice cracked she was not sure they would be back but didn't want to upset Christophe. "Let's go, Bren, we gotta leave."

Brenna hugged Christophe. "Bye," she said. She left with her sister. After laundry duty, which didn't take long, she and Zeph quickly changed into their now filthy dresses. Brenna's fit, somehow, though it was a bit tight. Loosening the strings on the back fixed that. "How well can you act, Zeph?" Brenna asked her. "You have to act hysterical."

"I did fine the night of the engagement announcement. Didn't I?" Zephyria had acted other times but that was the most recent.

Brenna nodded once. "Alright. I eavesdropped earlier. We're only about a mile from the village. That's not too far."

"Quickly, let's go before anyone notices Bren. Christophe is going to head them in the wrong direction first," Zephyria smiled at how brave they were all being.

Brenna took a deep breath. "Here goes nothing," she muttered, so softly Zephyria nearly didn't hear her. She placed a hand on her belly. "Let's go save your daddy," she whispered.

For a long time there was silence between the sisters. Zephyria broke the silence about half way to the village, "Hey Bren can I tell you something that no one else knows?"

She nodded, carefully stepping around a boulder. "What is it?"

"Ummm... Well actually Lukas was right Christophe will have a child soon," Zephyria said softly hoping her sister would take it well.

She stopped and stared. "You're pregnant?"

"Yes, I wanted to tell you first. I am so scared though I have no clue what to do and I am scared to tell Christophe," Zephyria placed both hands over her midsection and stared at the ground as tears streamed down her face.

Brenna sighed. "Stop crying," she said finally. "It won't change anything. We have to stay strong, now more than ever. There's no telling how long this war will end, and if we act like weak women, we will be treated as such. I don't mean to be harsh, but it's a fact."

"You do know that we are in the middle of nowhere with no one around but each other?" Zephyria went back at her sister. Had she not realized no one can see them but each other? "You want me to be hysterical for this well if it is real hysterics then I don't have to be a good actress."

"Just because we're alone doesn't mean anything!" She snapped. "Crying won't save our father. It won't end this war. It won't miraculously make us unpregnant!"

"Yelling at me won't bring Jesse back any faster," Zephyria turned away from her sister and back toward the village.

They walked in silence for a little bit longer. The village was closer now, and it was about time to start their act. Brenna could feel her heart pounding with nerves. "Zeph, I'm sorry," she said finally. "I'm terrified that we'll be too late."

"Its fine, Bren," Zephyria looked at her sister and felt the fear and hurt. "I shouldn't have been so cruel and I am sorry about that."

She forced a smile. "It's fine, Zeph. I just wish we didn't have to do this." She stopped walking. "Here this is close enough. You go get someone from the village."

Zephyria ran into the village crying and screaming, "Help, someone please help us!"

Two men exited a building. "What is it?" One demanded.

"It's my sister she is pregnant and she collapsed right outside your village in pain. We escaped the invaders and came here for help. Please someone help her," Zephyria's faced was covered in dirt and tears.

The men exchanged a glance. "Take us to her."

**Two reviews or no update. Thanks! **


	14. AN 2

This is Sarah C. It's been nearly a year since we've updated, and I'm sorry for that. So much has happened. I'm planning a wedding and trying to find a job and somewhere to live, and Sarah R is taking care of her newborn son. I can't get into our google docs account bc I can't remember our password, so I'm waiting for her to respond. Sorry :( Soon, though, we'll try and upload the rest, because we DO have this finished.


	15. Chapter 13

_Sarah C here. I finally got the completed story from Sarah R (I know it took forever, but she DOES have a newborn. So we'll forgive her, lol) Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy_!

Chapter Thirteen

Brenna was lying on the ground when they reached her, eyes closed. One of the men lifted her up in his arms with no problem. "Go get Madame Kelley," he instructed the other. "Tell her to meet us in my home."

The second man ran into town as the first lead the way to his home. "Where is her husband?" He asked Zephyria with a half smile.

"He was also a prisoner of war but he escaped and ran here. That's why we came. To find him," Zephyria hoped he would volunteer some information about Jesse.

"The only men that came here were spies from the invaders. They were soon taken care of," the man told her.

"Before we escaped we seen one man return. The leader's son in-law, but the other man what became of him?" Zephyria questioned quietly hoping not to upset the man.

"He is being kept prisoner." The man paused. "Who did you say you two were?"

"I didn't say, Sir. I am sorry. I am Zephyria of Velde. That's my sister Benna of Velde," Zephyria gave him a shy smile.

They reached a house just as the door burst open and a woman ran out. "Gerald!" she cried. "Bring her in, quickly! Oh, you poor dears."

Zephyria worried the woman would realize that not only her sister was pregnant but her as well. "Is there anything you need me to do, Ma'm?" Zephyria eagerly awaited orders.

She shook her head, motioning for the man, Gerald, to put Brenna on the bed. Brenna let out a moan, and slowly opened her eyes. "Zeph," she rasped, her voice sounding weak.

"I am here Bren. What is it?" Zephyria stared at her sister with an expression of worry and hurt.

She started to sit up, but the woman pushed her back. "Do they know where Jesse is?" she whispered.

"The man said they have a spy from the invaders they are keeping prisoner but other than him only one man came through. That was the leader's son in-law," Zephyria said softly to her sister.

Tears slid out of her eyes. "He said he was going to come here. He promised we could meet here."

The man and woman were exchanging looks behind them. "Do you think-" the woman began.

"No," the man said sharply. "He is dangerous. There is no way she's going near him, even if he might be her husband.

"How would you have been Gerald, if you weren't able to see me when I was pregnant? What if he is only dangerous because he is worried about his wife and child?" The woman reasoned with him.

"Marie, it is not a good idea. We don't even know if it is him. Besides," he whispered, trying to be quite so Brenna wouldn't hear, but she did anyway. "He's so beaten up. They tortured him for hours earlier. You know that."

Brenna gasped, sitting up. "What?"

"Gerald take her to her husband this instant do not be a monster who rips families apart like the invaders." Marie was now raising her voice.

Gerald sighed, glancing at Brenna, who was looking frantic. "Fine," he said after a moment, lifting Brenna up in his arms. "You are not walking," he told her when she protested.

"Bren, will you be alright by yourself?" Zephyria asked softly unsure of what to do or where to go.

"You may go play in the yard with the children," Marie told Zephyria. "We have two daughters who are probably a tad younger than you and a son about your age." Marie smiled on this note.

Hopefully Marie didn't think Zephyria would be the girl to marry their son. She was pregnant by Christophe and she loved him. "What are their names?" She was stalling for time by asking these questions.

"Ava, Nicola, and Bryon," Marie told her. "Go."

Meanwhile, Brenna and Gerald had reached the place where Jesse was being held captive. "Who is this?" the guard demanded, staring at Brenna.

"She believes she is this man's wife," he told him. The guard stared for a moment, and gestured for them to enter.

Jesse was tied to a post, barely conscious. "Jesse," Brenna breathed.

Jesse lifted his head and smiled at Brenna. "Is this your husband?" Gerald's voice was soft but urgent.

"Yes," Brenna whispered. Gerald put her down, and she rushed to his side. "Jesse…"

Gerald went and got the guard to untie Jesse. "Can you promise me that he will not run away until after his trial?" He spoke directly to Brenna.

"I promise," she whispered, hugging him as tightly as she could without hurting him. When he winced, she pulled away.

At this point Zephyria was praying for her sister's return. She had sat down quietly in the yard only to have Bryon stand over her. "Hello, may I help you, Sir?" She asked very softly.

"Who are you?" he demanded. "And what are you doing here?"

"I am Zephyria and I am an escaped Prisoner of war," She answered him softly.

"Oh." he replied. "Why are you here though?"


	16. we have returned!

Okay, so, in the past year I've become engaged, and am practically homeless, **I became a Mommy to an amazing little boy named, William and got engaged to an amazing man, Raymond. **So, basically, we've had a bunch going on, Heck, if my fiancee and I hadn't gotten into a huge blowout yesterday, it probably would've been another year we've been so busy. **Yeah but I came and got her at 11:30 last night and assisted anyway possible. **So, I've been at her place since last night (except for a few hours earlier during which I spent with my ex and current loves. And we began talking about this book and thought **we left them hanging in the middle of the book. **So. We're going to work on it more! We have to clean up after the baby, but afterwords, WE SHALL BE BACK!

ADIOS! **CHAIO!**


End file.
